leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor/Background
|render = Viktor_Render.png|Current Viktor Prototype Render.png|Pre-Robot |alias = * The Machine Herald * Robot |weapon_pet = * * * * |gender = Male |race = Human (Cyborg) |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Zaun |occupation = * Scientist * Inventor * (Leader of the Battlecast ) |faction = * Zaun * (The Evolution ) |allies = |friends = Blitzcrank, Urgot |rivals = Jayce, Orianna, Ekko |related = * Battlecast Army }} Lore Early in life, discovered his passion for science and invention, particularly in the field of mechanical automation. He attended Zaun's prestigious College of Techmaturgy and led the team that constructed , a scientific breakthrough that he expected to vault him to the top of his profession. Unfortunately his triumph was usurped by Professor Stanwick, who stole credit for developing Blitzcrank's sentience and later used Viktor's research to revive . Viktor's appeals for justice fell on deaf ears, and he sank into a deep depression. He withdrew from the College and barricaded himself in his private laboratory, cutting all human ties. There, in secret, he conceived a project for which nobody else could claim credit. Desiring both to revolutionize his field and to eliminate the jealous human emotions which festered inside him, he engineered parts to replace and improve his own body. When Viktor re-emerged, almost no trace of the original man remained. Not only had he supplanted the majority of his anatomy, but his personality had changed. His previous hope to better society was replaced by an obsession with what he called "the glorious evolution". He saw himself as the patron and pioneer of Valoran's future, a future in which man would renounce his flesh in favor of superior hextech augmentations. Though Viktor's initial appeals were met with heavy skepticism, scientists were confounded by the sophistication of his machinery. By integrating his mind with techmaturgical devices, he had been able to drastically accelerate the progress of his research. His transformation had stripped him of what he perceived as his emotional weaknesses, but there was some lingering residue of resentment against the Professor. Viktor joined the League of Legends to pit his inventions against the greatest opponents Valoran could offer, and to correct any weaknesses or inefficiencies that remained. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke Viktor begins to speak out loud, but is distracted by his third arm. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * Development '' was designed by Joe 'Hephastopheles' Ziegler Viktor Concept art.jpg|Viktor concept art (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Viktor_Render_old.png|Old Viktor texture Viktor Creator Concept.jpg|Creator Viktor concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Discovery in Patch Files Viktor was discovered ahead of his announcement by examination of data in the "Ahri" patch. This discovery included full stats, models, and backstory. Champion Sneak Peek - Viktor, the Machine Herald By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Viktor, the Machine Herald If you've ever perused a book on ethics, you know that it's important to give credit where credit is due. This happens to be especially important when mad scientists are involved. Hypothetically, if you were to construct a only to find that some other scientific type had claimed your creation as his own, it might cause you to come a bit more unhinged. Meet , the Machine Herald. Not only is he the scientist who invented , but he also had his creation usurped by his fiendish professor. Now, people cope with grief in different ways. Some people cry, some people binge, and some people start replacing their body parts with robotic limbs. I guess we'll leave it up to you to decide how you think deals with his problems. Viktor, the Machine Herald Revealed By Average Gatsby Viktor, the Machine Herald Revealed is a ranged mage with a mix of , , , and . This versatility is further augmented by his unique : a permanent with different upgrade paths providing Viktor with both increased stats and bonus effects on one of his abilities. This high-skill cap mage is the perfect choice for those who wish to gain the advantage via their strategic decision making. ;Abilities Passive= ;Evolving Technology Viktor starts with a that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities. can only be upgraded once, and cannot be sold back to the store. |-|Q= ;Power Transfer Viktor blasts an enemy unit dealing , returning a portion of the damage dealt as a shield. * }} Increases Viktor's Movement Speed by 30% for 3 seconds. |-|W= ;Gravity Field Viktor conjures a heavy gravitational field, all enemies and stacking a debuff every seconds. At 3 stacks enemies inside are for seconds. * }} Gravity Field has an additional 30% cast range. |-|E= ;Death Ray Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that cuts across the field in a line, dealing damage to any opponents struck in its path. * }} Death Ray sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% additional over 4 seconds. |-|R= ;Chaos Storm Viktor conjures a singularity on the field which deals and briefly enemies. The singularity then does to all nearby enemies every second. Viktor can redirect the singularity. Champion Insights Viktor, gameplay design by '''Solcrushed' Champion Update: Viktor, the Machine Herald So, why ? Seems pretty clear, right? He’s not League’s most popular champion, and his unique tools aren’t great. But before we started tinkering, we set out some clear problem areas and goals for the update. Here’s what we ended up with. First, we wanted to update Viktor so he fundamentally achieved his design fantasy of an evolving and customizable creator. Old Viktor frankly failed at this fantasy: he had upgrade path, ones, and could only augment himself ''once through the course of the game. We wanted to recreate the creator’s creative side, and decided to take him back to the drawing board for a fundamental update to his augment system. So where did we start? Well, instead of just making each augment equally viable, we decided to overhaul the entire system and allow Viktor players to augment each of his basic abilities through the course of the game. There’s no level gate – only , so while you could theoretically augment all of his abilities before buying a single item, it’s down to the player to decide when, how and even if they’ll spend their hard-earned on augments. And what about those augments? Well, first off, each upgrade gives and , so they most definitely improve the big metal man. Secondly, the ability improvements aren’t all “ermagerd ma ferce ers meltin” powerful - but that’s not the point. They’re situational, so you can tailor your abilities to press your advantages or relieve your team’s weaknesses as the game ebbs and flows. Essentially, you can customize your Viktor when and how you see fit. Our second goal with the update was to create a better sense of flow between Viktor’s abilities. Old Viktor’s abilities made very little sense when used in conjunction with each other. , for instance, had the shortest range and gave Viktor a speed boost and shield, letting him... run away after dealing damage? To help remedy this, we gave (and ) extra range, so he can now use his abilities together and better define the range at which he fights. We also added an to , so Viktor players can now choose what to do after using their ! Maybe you’ll want to play safe by staying back, or maybe you’ll want to head into dangerous territory, risking the enemy’s attacks so you can punish your target with your . Ultimately, by standardizing the range of Viktor’s abilities and giving him more reasons to cycle in his basic attacks between ability casts, we’re hoping to create a more cohesive and interactive champion. That’s about it for now! New Viktor should have smoother gameplay, a compelling , and feel more like the improvable being he was made to be. Give him a go and let us know what you think of him! Otherwise, head over to the Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming. Viktor Fullmachine By Kirsten Zirngibl Viktor Fullmachine Tuesday, January 3, 2012 ;Viktor Fullmachine This is about a character design for League of Legends. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/ I've decided to post some of the development work for both his concept and the illustration, to give people an idea of different options to show. ;THE CONCEPT: is a villain type character. This is a version of him (called a reskin, which is not a new texture but a whole new mesh based on the same rig). is the "evolved" version of , in which he has finally replaced his entire body with machinery. Here is some text from the brief: After years of perfecting his augmentations, Viktor has succeeded in fusing his soul with an efficient magical humanoid machine. He is made entirely of various metals, and no organic materials. Magic is bursting from within him, and his design is a lot more refined, while retaining the fantasy grungy feel. * Armour: Refined, yet grungy. All metal. Keep it fantasy. * Body: Made entirely of metal, with magic emanating from holes, gaps and generators (No Jacket). * Cape: Segmented metal armour, like roman scale mail. * Colour: All dark and desaturated, except for bright green magic. So the challenge is to make it a scifi-theme, but with more of a fantasy aesthetic. So... steampunk! :D ;THE ILLUSTRATION: So, the next order of business was the splash. Splash art is used to promote new characters and their skin variations on Riot's website. It's also a big part of their store. They're important because the game makes its money on these microtransactions. The left side has to be low contrast and somewhat negative space since that's where the character's info box goes. Anyway, here's the client's brief: This skin shows the future of , where he has replaced all of his humanity with machinery. He is "complete". He should be portrayed standing grand and majestically, Lord of the machines! In the background is something almost like a throne room made of hextechnological machinery. The technology in the background should follow a similar style to what you see in his costume design, kinda chunky and heavy and not too sleek or hightech. So again, the challenge is to create a setting that is both science fiction and fantasy at the same time. They chose Thumb B. So I ran with rendering up B. So anyway, there you have it. Bonus Join the evolution! Creator Viktor available now By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Join the evolution! Creator Viktor available now Creator Viktor's obsessive pursuit of perfection never rests. Even whilst developing the superior hextech required for his growing Battlecast army, he's somehow found some time to turn his dark heraldic vision on himself and make some dramatic advances in his own augmentation. His has evolved into a sleek techmaturgical device that traces a deep red beam of death in any direction he pleases, glowing even brighter once . Next, he further tamed the singularity that is , encapsulating pure chaotic energy in a drone that moves to his whim, seeking the weakness of flesh. Ever the perfectionist, he even takes a moment to review his latest Battlecast designs on the way back to base. And as a final surprise, Creator Viktor has engineered his own dramatic entrance to Summoner's Rift… Creator Viktor leads the march of machines with no intention of being left behind. For the next four days, you can join the for the special price of 975 RP. After the sale, he'll return to his unaugmented price of 1350 RP. Previous Abilities Hide= |-|Show = , an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. can only be upgraded once, for , and cannot be sold back to the store. * : Grants Viktor }} | is a self-buff that gifts Viktor an item at the start of a game. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = }}}} Viktor sends a device at an enemy unit to blast them for . The device then returns to him granting a shield for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} , and . Also, increases Viktor's movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. }} | is a single target ability that bounces back to Viktor, shielding him. 2000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage but will not stop the shield from returning. |additional = * grants Viktor the shield even if the target dies while the projectile is in flight. ** However, the projectile must still fly to the target's location, then return to Viktor. * Relative to basic - :* = :* = * 's passive must be worth for it to be gold efficient. |video = Viktor QVideo }}}} Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device at a target location for 4 seconds, all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effect, enemies generate stacks every seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be for seconds. |leveling = |range = 625 ( if ) |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = }} , , +10% cooldown reduction and . Also, 's cast range is increased by 30%. }} | is a ground-targeted, persistent area of effect that and enemies within. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the upon reaching 3 stacks. |additional = * lasts for 4 seconds. * If an enemy is but remains in the field after it wears off, they will begin accumulating stacks again. ** Each enemy unit can only be targeted for a once per cast of . * The is not increased by additional stacks of 's debuff. * Slows will linger for seconds after leaving the marked area. * will remain active if Viktor dies. * 's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. * Relative to basic - :* = :* = :* 10% cooldown reduction = * is gold efficient even without its passive. |video = Viktor WVideo }}}} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a 500-unit length laser beam across the field in a chosen path, dealing to every enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} and . Also, sets fire to enemies, dealing . |leveling = }} | is a vector-targeted, linear, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = Area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * has no cast time and Viktor may freely act while the ray is travelling. * is granted in a medium area around the beam while it travels. Although this vision will not go through bushes or across walls, it will reveal all champions within its radius even if they are hiding in a bush or are across a wall. * There is a known graphical bug in which the beam's visual-effect is stuck on the place in which it was originally cast, but the damaging part of the ability performs normally, damaging units in the intended location. * If Viktor dies while he is firing the beam it will become interrupted and deal damage up to the location where it was in the moment Viktor died. ** The augmented damage over time is unaffected by this if it has already been applied. * Relative to basic - :* = * 's passive must be worth for it to be gold efficient. |video = Viktor EVideo }}}} Viktor conjures a chaos storm at the target location, dealing and enemies in the area for seconds. The storm cloud remains for 7 seconds afterwards, firing lightning bolts at every nearby at second intervals. |leveling = Magic Damage}} |range = 700 |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = }} to move it to the cursor's location, with the storm moving faster the closer it is to Viktor. |range = GLOBAL }} | is a ground targeted area of effect ability that damages and . It then becomes a controllable entity that deals area of effect damage. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the activation of the ability or an individual lightning bolt. |additional = * Radius of initial impact: 250. * Radius of zone: 350. * Damage interval: seconds. * can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard-CC he cannot issue new commands to the storm. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the storm will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The storm grants around its position for the full duration. * Including the initial damage (Both the base damage and a tick of the persistent damage), deals 28 instance of damage. ** will apply a on each instance of damage dealt. * remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies before the storm ends. ** When Viktor dies, the storm immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. * Probable Bug: If is summoned in a brush where the enemy has no vision, it will remain invisible to the enemy team for its duration even if it is redirected out of the bush. ** Aside from when the bug occurs, will be visible to enemies for its duration even if it enters a brush or the Fog of War. |video = Viktor RVideo }}}} Patch History ** Chaos Storm pulses are accompanied by sound effects. V6.9: * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Active's base damage increased to from . ** Active's AP ratio increased to from . ** Base shield changed to from . ** Shield's AP ratio reduced to from . ** base damage changed to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Missile speed increased to 1050 from 780. ** base damage reduced to from . ** delay increased to 1 second from . ** damage reduction. *** Total damage changed to from . * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Initial base damage reduced to from . ** Initial damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Tick base damage increased to from . ** Tick damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Tick interval increased to 2 seconds from . *** Total damage increased to from . V6.4: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Base explosion damage reduced to from . V5.24: * ** Fixed a bug where Chaos Storm could, under specific circumstances, instantly kill champion clones. V5.22: * ** The empowered basic attack buff will be consumed and the attack will do no damage and apply no effects if the attack misses. This may have already been the case, but all empowered basic attacks were adjusted to consistently interact with blocks and misses this way on this patch. V5.18: * General ** Fixed a few cases where Viktor was gaining mana when hit by certain abilities. V5.17: * **Restored custom level-up icons for augmentation. V5.16: * ** *** AP per level reduced to 1 from 3. *** Now grants 10 Mana per level. ** *** Grants 3 AP per level instead of 20 AP and 4 AP per level. *** Grants 15 mana per level instead of 150 flat mana. ** *** Grants 6 AP per level instead of 40 AP and 5 AP per level. *** Grants 20 mana per level instead of 300 flat mana. ** *** Grants 10 AP per level instead of 60 AP and 6 AP per level. *** Grants 25 mana per level instead of 500 flat mana. V5.5: * ** Fixed a bug where the detonation on upgraded Death Ray was canceling Viktor's autoattacks. '''V4.18: * ** Bonus Discharge damage can no longer critically strike. ** Fixed a bug where Viktor's shield was not breaking upon taking damage. V4.17: * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture update. ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * (Innate) ** Viktor starts the game with a , which grants 3 AP per level. Viktor can upgrade the core 3 times for each, with each upgrading granting +1 AP per level, +20 AP, +150 Mana and an augment to the basic ability of Viktor's choice. The upgrades accumulate into , which grants a total of +6 AP per level, +60 AP, +500 Mana, augments for each of his basic abilities and also upgrading his ultimate. * (Q) ** Renamed to . ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Turbocharge from Augment: Power. ** Range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center, increasing the range by an average of 100 units (although varies depending on the size of the target). ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Damage reduced to from ** Now modifies Viktor's next basic attack to deal 20-210 (depending on Viktor's level) magic damage. *** There is no physical damage component. ** Shield amount changed to ** Shield and speed boost (Augment) duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Shield, speed boost and empower all granted immediately upon cast. * (W) ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Implosion from Augment: Gravity. ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** Particle starts playing as soon as Viktor starts cast, time between start of cast and enemy being slowed is unchanged. ** Stunned enemies are no longer affected by the slow. ** Evolution no longer increases range but instead drags stunned enemies into the center. * (E) ** Upgrade renamed to Augment: Aftershock from Augment: Death. ** Evolution no longer applies a damage over time. ** Evolution now causes a trail of explosions to follow the 's path, dealing the same damage again. *** Enemies hit by the laser will take only 40% damage from the trail. *** The total damage of landing both parts increased to 140% from 130%. ** Missile speed of the exploding trail is faster than the laser. * (Ultimate) ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ** Radius of initial impact increased to 325 from 250. ** Radius of DOT zone reduced to 325 from 350. ** Storm always moves at maximum speed when moving towards Viktor (still moves slower when moving away from him, based on how far away). ** Damage changed to per seconds from per seconds. *** Damage per second changed to from . ** No longer silences on impact, but will still interrupt channels. ** Now has an Augment: *** Augment: Velocity - moves 20% faster. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. V3.13: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . V3.8: * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.141: * ** Travel speed and hitbox precision tuned, especially when cast near walls. * ** Fixed an issue where it could sometimes be cast twice. V1.0.0.136: * ** now grants movement speed when the missile is launched rather than when the cast animation begins. ** Fixed a bug where Viktor could gain the movement speed from without actually casting . ** Fixed a bug where movement speed lasted only 2 seconds instead of the intended 3. * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared when Viktor died. * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared when Viktor died (though it will not respond to commands while Viktor is dead). V1.0.0.133: * ** Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * ** Activation time reduced to seconds from . * Fixed a bug where Chaos Storm's tooltip stated that it dealt less damage than it actually did. December 31, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Lowered the Augment costs to 1000. ** The displayed price will remain 1200 until patched in early 2012, but will be upgradable for 1000 as it was originally intended. ** Fixed a bug where was not assigning the correct stats. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not doing the correct amount of damage reported. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reacting to 's passive. * Fixed a bug where the End of Game screen was reporting massive damage done values for Viktor. V1.0.0.131: Added * (Innate) ** Viktor starts with a Hex Core that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, and cannot be sold back to the store. * (Q) ** Viktor blasts an enemy unit dealing magic damage, returning a portion of the damage dealt as a shield. * (W) ** Viktor conjures a heavy gravitational field that slows any target in its radius. If enemies stay too long within the radius of the device, it gets stunned. * (E) ** Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that cuts across the field in a line, dealing damage to any opponents struck in its path. * (Ultimate) ** Viktor conjures a singularity on the field which deals magic damage and briefly silences enemies. The singularity then does magic damage to all nearby enemies every second. Viktor can redirect the singularity. }} References cs:Viktor/Příběh de:Viktor/Background fr:Viktor/Historique pl:Viktor/historia ru:Виктор/Background sk:Viktor/Background Category:Champion backgrounds